Navidad de 1992
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Nochebuena. Es una de esas fiestas señaladas para pasar con la familia. Y ellos no son menos. Porque las Brujas de MacBeth era una gran familia.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. **

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I-Bar<em>**

_23 de diciembre de 1992. Manchester._

De un trago se bebió el contenido del vaso, un whisky, el tercero de aquella noche. La música no era buena, pero era la mejor que había podido encontrar en los antros de esa zona. Ojala volvieran los ochenta. Suspiró pesadamente. A pesar de tener apenas veintidós años, se comportaba como si fuera un viejo.

Ignoró como la puerta del _bar_ se abría, aunque se estremeció por la corriente helada que le golpeó. Fuera parecía estar cayendo la tormenta del siglo.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Myron.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, antes de que el joven pudiera girarse para ver quién le había hablado. A su lado estaba Kirley. Volvió a suspirar y pidió otro whisky. Aquella bebida muggle estaba buena de narices.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Kirley tomó asiento en un taburete al lado del castaño, negando con la cabeza. Él y el alcohol nunca habían sido buenos amigos. —Tú te lo pierdes.

—¿Cuántas te has tomado?

—No lo sé. —Realmente sí lo sabía, pero era divertido picarle.

—¡Myron! —Le reprochó volviéndose hacia él. El whisky acabó por llegar y antes de la mano del mayor pudiera tocar el vaso, Kirley ya se lo había llevado a su terreno. —¿Acaso has olvidado que mañana tenemos concierto? No puedes emborracharte.

—¿Cómo se me va a olvidar que el día de Navidad tenemos concierto? —Resopló molesto, apoyando la barbilla en la barra. —¿Cómo se han tomado en tu casa que no vayas a ir a cenar?

—Bien. De todas formas, mi hermana tampoco iba a estar. Ya están acostumbrados. —Se encogió de hombros, alzó el vaso y le dio un trago a la bebida, antes de poner mala cara. —No sé cómo te puede gustar esto.

Myron no pudo evitar sonreír al verle.

* * *

><p><em>Para quién no lo sepa, los personajes de esta escena, así como de las que seguirán, son los integrantes de las Brujas de Macbeth, personas a los que les tengo mucho cariño.<em>


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>II-Moneda<strong>._

_24 de diciembre de 1992. Manchester_.

Colgó el teléfono, frustrado. Eran las primeras navidades con Danielle, desde que eran pareja, y no iba a poder estar con ella por ese concierto que les había surgido a última hora. Nunca entendería la utilidad de los conciertos de Nochebuena. ¿De verdad había gente que prefería ir a un concierto antes que quedarse en casa con los seres que apreciaba?

El caso es que Donaghan no tenía ningunas ganas de aquel concierto. Miró la hora en el reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche para comprobar que ya tendrían que estar levantados sus compañeros. Se levantó de la cama y cogió la gabardina que descansaba en el armario, una de las pocas prendas que estaban fuera de la pequeña maleta que llevaba. Se la colocó y metió la mano en el bolsillo para ver que llevaba una moneda. Una libra en concreto. Puso los ojos en blanco y la guardó donde estaba.

Salió del dormitorio que compartía con Heathcote frotándose las manos para intentar entrar en calor. Bajó las escaleras, puesto que ya les había avisado el portero de que el ascensor estaba roto, y tras saludar al recepcionista, se fue al frío de las calles heladas.

Las huellas se quedaban grabadas en la nieve, delatando que se dirigía hacia la cafetería que estaba en la esquina de la calle. En efecto, dentro ya estaban Myron, Kirley y Heathcote desayunando. Charlaban con los ánimos apagados. No era para menos. Todos ellos tenían planes para aquel día.

— ¿Habéis dejado algo para desayunar? —Habló como saludo, colocándose el cuello del jersey que llevaba, como un tic nervioso.

—Pues la verdad es que lo dudo. —Myron le dedicó una mirada, con la taza de café humeante tapándole la boca.

Donaghan puso los ojos en blanco.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>III-Integridad.<em>**

_24 de diciembre de 1992. Manchester_.

Están reunidos en la habitación de Myron y Kirley. Quedan tres horas para que el concierto empiece oficialmente y están nerviosos. Saben que lo principal para las Brujas de Macbeth es la integridad. Pero el caso es que, desde que se consolidara oficialmente el grupo, es la primera vez que van a dar un concierto sin todos lo miembros del grupo, que nunca lo han dado, pero siempre queda más serio ese pensamiento.

De los ocho miembros, faltan dos. Orgino Thruston y Merton Graves. Los dos más jóvenes y los que tienen que pasar las fiestas en casa por obligación. Y puede que hasta se hubieran ido a casa con ganas. Heathcote Barbary les envidia en aquellos momentos. A él también le hubiera gustado estar en casa con su familia en aquellos fechas, pero es bastante conocedor de que si desea triunfar en el mundo de la música perderse la Navidad no será el único sacrificio que tendrá que hacer.

—Saldremos a las once de la noche a escena. —Quien habla es Kirley Duke, en vista de que, alejado del centro de la conversación, Myron se queja sonoramente de que le duele la cabeza a causa de una resaca. —Myron, espero por tu bien que esta noche no des la Navidad ahí fuera.

—Mis espectáculos son legendarios, Duke. Cállate. —Farfulla tirado en una de las dos sillas.

Sentado en la cama de uno de los dos, Heathcote es el primero en reírse, a carcajadas tan sonoras que se siente como si en cualquier momento las paredes fueran a retumbar. Y tras unos instantes, el resto se une a él. Porque Heathcote tiene esa capacidad. Salvo con Myron, quien se queja del escándalo que están formando en aquellos momentos y por el dolor de cabeza.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>IV- Diario.<em>**

_24 de diciembre de 1992. Manchester._

—Esto es como cualquier ensayo diario. —Los dedos de Myron se paseaban sobre el micrófono mientras hablaba. La parte trasera del escenario no estaba mal, aunque tenían que tener cuidado al caminar para evitar tropezar con los cables que conectaban más cosas de la que podían pensar.

A pesar de estar en una actuación principalmente para magos, y algún que otro squib, el local también era utilizado en ocasiones por grupos muggles. De fondo se oía la voz del presentador del evento, que además era el dueño del local y hacía las veces de camarero, un mago, ya conocido por el grupo, que no había terminado su educación en Hogwarts.

El jolgorio llegaba hasta su posición, pese a que el backstage se decía que estaba insonorizado.

—Un ensayo con mucha gente de público. Y nosotros vestidos de fiesta. —Al vocalista de las Brujas de Macbeth le costaba hacerse oír. —Pero un ensayo.

Myron había cambiado las bebidas alcohólicas en las que colaba gotitas de felix felicis por discursos que pretendían ser motivadores, pero realmente todavía no había encontrado el suyo adecuado. Herman Wintrigham prefería lo primero. Afinando su laúd sentado en uno de los altavoces que se encontraba por allí tirado, no podía creer que el alocado y mordaz exestudiante de Ravenclaw diera esos aburridos discursos. Incluso él parecía no conforme con ello.

Uno de los trabajadores del bar se acercó a ellos y dio una clara y corta indicación.

—Salís en cinco minutos. Atentos.

Despacio, se acercaron al escenario. Stan, el presentador, ya estaba dando paso a ellos.

—… Desde luego, no os podéis llamar magos sino habéis oído a estos chicos. Un fuerte aplauso para las Brujas de Macbeth.

Y entre sonoros aplausos, subieron al escenario olvidando, momentáneamente, el día que era.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>V- Telaraña<em>.**

_24 de diciembre de 1992. Manchester._

—¡Buenas noches, Manchester! —El típico saludo del vocalista del grupo llenó el local mientras los miembros del grupo se colocaban en sus posiciones en el escenario. Siempre delante estaban Myron, Kirley y Donaghan, los primeros miembros, aunque en realidad todo había empezado con los dos primeros.

Detrás ya se colocaban el resto. Quizás porque faltaba gente, el escenario se le hacía muy grande a Gideon Crumb, el gaita del grupo, aunque quizás era porque faltaba gente. O porque era su primer concierto de verdad, por el que les pagan y no uno que habían dado de manera gratuita para hacerse conocer, como habían hecho en aquel verano en el que por fin podía participar en esos conciertos, porque a su padre no le gustaba ese hobby. Y no era para menos, y es que al joven le quedaba tres días para cumplir los dieciséis años. Y por fortuna, podía estar allí gracias a que su padre tuvo que irse de viajes por motivos de trabajo.

El miedo escénico nunca había sido problema para él, mientras repasaba mentalmente los primeros acordes, ejercitando los dedos con sutiles movimiento a la espera de la señal de Myron de que por fin iban a empezar. Se paseaba por el escenario, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Una telaraña se había formado en los bajos de la tela que había en el fondo del escenario. ¿Desde cuando no se utilizaba aquello? O peor… ¿Desde cuando no se limpiaba?

—… celebrar Navidad con nosotros. ¡Vamos chavales!

Y allí estaba la señal que daba inicio al concierto como tan y la verborrea de Myron. Siguiendo el ritmo, Gideon hacia sonar su gaita, sin quitarle el ojo a esa telaraña, por si la susodicha dueña pretendía unirse también como público del grupo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>VI- Puente<em>**

_24 de diciembre de 1992. Manchester._

A Kirley Duke le tocaba el solo que servía de puente entre el estribillo y la segunda estrofa. La tercera canción de aquella noche había sido la nueva que había escrito Myron, "_Hay que recorrer Europa en una Nimbus dorada_". Aquella era la primera vez que la cantaban delante de público y por lo que podía ver, la canción gustaba. Iba a tener que soportar otra noche de "te lo dije" por parte del vocalista. Siempre lo mismo.

El ritmo de la canción bajaba, para que se pudiera escuchar la estrofa, cuando Myron comenzó a cantar. Llegados a esa parte del concierto, en la que no acababan de empezar, pero todavía quedaba mucho para terminar, a Kirley siempre le entraba calor, por el propio esfuerzo al que se sometía para no equivocarse. Ya le había pasado una vez, y había realizado el mayor ridículo de su vida. En realidad no fue para tanto, pero sí en la mente del antiguo Ravenclaw.

Y allí volvía a aumentar el ritmo, cuando llegaba el estribillo. El vocalista, literalmente, se volvía loco y comenzaba a dar vueltas por el escenario.

—_Y es que hay que recorre Europa en una Nimbus dorada._ —Cantaba mientras se acercaba al borde del escenario. —_Acariciaría tus mejillas en la catedral de Sofía._ —Para volver a separarse y acercarse a Herman y su laúd. —_Te metería mano mientras sobrevolamos Bolzano. _— Y repetía el: —_Y es que hay que recorrer Europa en una Nimbus dorada_—hasta que terminaba la canción con un —Europa en Nimbus dorada. —Cuando ya la música había dejado de sonar. Con ese susurro en voz grave que tan convenientemente sabía poner.

Para entonces Kirley sabía que era una buena idea el quitarse la chaqueta con la que había salido al escenario.

* * *

><p><em>Claramente, me gustaría añadir, Las Brujas de MacBeth, canonmente, no tienen ninguna canción con ese nombre, por lo que la canción, y el estribillo de la misma es cosa mía. Podéis denunciarme por no saber hacer "poesía musical". No me denunciéis, por favor (?)<em>


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VII- Lujos.<strong>_

_25 de diciembre de 1992. Manchester._

"_Hay que recorrer Europa en una Nimbus"_ dorada terminó. Y en lugar de dar las indicaciones para la siguiente canción, Myron se acercó al escenario, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, que no sabían lo que estaba haciendo, y se sentó en el borde de éste con las piernas colgando.

—Pues ya estamos a día veinticinco de diciembre. Acabamos de pasar la Navidad juntos. —Comentó despreocupado, mientras se escuchaba como alguno miembro del público mandaba a callar aquellas voces que todavía se estaban escuchando. — ¿Quién me iba a decir que pasaríamos juntos estas fechas señaladas? Realmente no os conozco a ninguno de los presentes. Salvo a los chicos que tengo aquí detrás, y a Stan. Pero todo el mundo conoce a Stan. —Y los focos iluminaron al dueño del local, que en ese momento estaba detrás de la barra, atento al concierto. Al verse protagonista de las miradas, Stan saludó como si se tratara de alguien famoso. —Pero realmente pasar este día juntos hace que, aunque no os conozca, os sienta como si fuerais de mi propia familia. Y es por eso que —con ayuda de una de sus manos Myron se levantó del sueño y sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón —os quiero agradecer esto de algún modo. —La sacudió un poco, porque en manos del vocalista, los sutiles movimientos de varitas eran sacudidas, y en mano de todos los presentes apareció una copa de champagne. —Stan, apúntamelo a mi cuenta. Pero ahora quiero brindar con estos chicos por muchos conciertos más.

Aquella clase de lujos hicieron a los demás miembros del grupo poner los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudieron evitar sonreír mientras bebían de la copa que tenían en sus manos.

—Y ahora, ¡qué siga el show! —Gritó.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>VIII- Confianza<em>.**

_25 de diciembre de 1992. Manchester._

—Y ahora, ¡qué siga el show! —Gritó Myron volviendo a donde estaba el pie del micrófono para poner éste.

Kirley fue el primero en dar los acordes de la siguiente canción, "Tengo un tío en Gales". Porque Kirley era quien mejor conocía a Myron y quien podía interpretar aquel tipo de señales, demasiada confianza se tenían ambos, demasiados años juntos, hablando sobre música y ensañando en un garaje, que Merlín sabe cómo, Myron descubrió en Hogwarts. A día de hoy, cuando ya hace cuatro años que se han graduado, el guitarrista se sigue preguntando cómo aquel castaño logró encontrar un garaje, tan muggle, en la mayor escuela de magia del país. Era completamente ilógico.

Escuchó como el resto del grupo se sumaban a la canción, hasta que finalmente entró la voz del vocalista cantando diversas historias, claramente inventadas, de los sucesos que sufría un supuesto tío suyo que se había mudado a Gales. La canción estaba dentro de un grupo más grande que hablaba sobre un tío en Escocia, un tío en Irlanda y un tío en Inglaterra. Para que nadie en Reino Unido se sintiera excluido.

Y mientras la canción se iba sucediendo, quizás porque todavía tenía el trago del champagne en la boca a causa de lo poco que le gustaba el alcohol, Kirley iba pensando que pasar las navidades de aquella forma, y con aquel grupo tan extraño de chicos, porque había que reconocer que todos eran raros a su modo, era una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer en la vida. Y podía acostumbrarse a ello.

Sus dedos ya movían por le mástil de la guitarra con soltura. Ya no tenía que pensar qué nota iba después, a diferencia de cuando empezaba un concierto. Eran él y la música.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>IX- Lentes<em>.**

_25 de diciembre de 1992. Manchester._

El primer, y único, descanso en el concierto llegó. Y mientras todos se iban a refrescarse y a comentar cómo estaban saliendo las cosas, Donaghan salió del bar por la parte de atrás y cruzó la calle por la carretera, en vista de que a esas horas de la noche y en aquel día, ningún coche pasaba por la zona, y se acercó a la cabina de teléfono que había al final de la calle. Del bolsillo sacó unas monedas que metió en la cabina, descolgando el auricular, y marcó un número de teléfono. Esperó dos tonos de espera y escuchó como al otro lado de la línea, descolgaban el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? —Una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado, y el joven bajista sonrió levemente.

—Danielle, soy yo. Feliz Navidad.

No lo iba a negar, aunque había hablado con ella aquella misma mañana, Donaghan se vio obligado a volver a hacerlo. Porque quizás, como decía Myron, estaba en esa fase de la pareja en la que todo era bonito y en la que uno se ponía muy pesado con la pareja. Pero aquel día era Navidad y en Navidad cualquier cursilería se perdonaba. Y por echaba de menos a la joven que llevaba lentes pegadas con celo.

— ¡Donaghan! —Y más si Danielle le recibía con esa maravillosa risa que tenía. — ¡Feliz Navidad! —Y de fondo pudo escuchar como la joven le decía a alguien cercano que estaba hablando con él. — ¿Qué tal el concierto?

—Mejor de lo esperado. Estamos arrasando.

No pudieron hablar mucho, porque pronto salió Herman anunciando que tenían que volver al escenario. Pero bastó para que el joven regresara al interior del local con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro que sirvió de burla para el resto de los miembros.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>X-Rechazo<em>.**

_25 de diciembre de 1992. Manchester._

Cuando Herman se presentó ante Myron y Kirley en un pasillo de Hogwarts y les pidió entrar en el grupo que estaban formando, temió el rechazo de éstos porque el único instrumento que sabía tocar era el laúd. Estaba en tercero, mientras que ellos en sexto, y aun recuerda como le temblaban las piernas. Sin embargo eso fue hace mucho. Hace tanto que ya hasta se ha graduado de Hogwarts. Su laúd se ha convertido casi en un símbolo, y él se siente especial por tocar un instrumento tan medieval en canciones tan actuales.

Es por eso que cuando llega la canción "_Hay un thestral en mi cama_", Herman se adelanta, porque en medio de la canción tiene su solo. Como cada integrante del grupo tiene el suyo. Y acompañado solo del coro que hace Myron, hace vibrar las cuerdas, para terminar con un movimiento de la gaita de Gideon, otro extraño instrumento para ellos, que son un grupo extraño. Luego, todos los instrumentos se vuelven a juntar, y el sonido del laúd de Herman se mezcla con el resto.

Es la última canción de la noche, y alargan el final hasta que al final el vocalista dice esas palabras con las que termina la canción.

—_Y ese thestral eres tú._

Y el público aplaude más que en toda la noche. No saben qué hora es, pero les piden un bis, cosa a la que se tienen que negar porque es el tercer bis de la noche. Y ya notan como el cuerpo les pesa.

—Bueno, chavales. Esto termina aquí por esta noche. ¡De verdad! ¡Ha sido un placer el habernos podido reunir aquí hoy! ¡Tened cuidado al volver a casa! ¡Feliz Navidad y felices fiestas!

Tras saludar una vez más, salen del escenario.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>XI- Horror.<strong>_

_25 de diciembre de 1992. Manchester._

Se despiden de Stan tras tomar una última copa en su bar, ya cerrado. Salen por la parte trasera, dejando al dueño del local con sus copas y el horror llena su cuerpo al ver el espectáculo que les espera fuera. Bueno. Horror para Myron quien piensa que ya no podrán irse de fiesta, y es que la nieve cae y por la que queda acumulada en el suelo, lleva nevando desde hacía bastante tiempo.

—Bueno… Siempre se dice que esto es el milagro de la Navidad, ¿no? —Gideon comenta como si nada, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero que lleva, y solo se gana la mirada del resto de los miembros. Porque es el único que disfruta de tener que volver al hotel bajo la nieve –a ver quién es el guapo que encuentra un taxis un veinticinco de diciembre a altas horas de la madrugada-.

La nieve calaba sus huesos y hacía que desearan llegar a la habitación cuanto antes para quitarse aquella ropa empapada. Ni siquiera los silbidos de Gideon, quien parecía encantado con el panorama, lograban caldear el ambiente.

— ¿A qué hora sale nuestro tren? —Preguntó Donaghan, para romper aquel silencio.

— ¿Ya echas de menos a la novia? —La voz de Myron sonó jocosa. Al menos parecía que todavía tenía ganas de cachondeo.

—Ya verás cuando tengas pareja, Wagtail. Me prepararé un chiste para cada ocasión. Será mi venganza.

—Y luego dirán que los Slytherin no son malos. —Tuvo la desdicha que comentarle aquello a Heathcote, quien agarró a Myron, a quien le sacaba una cabeza.

— ¿A quién le llamas malo? —Preguntó pasando el nudillo por su cabeza.

Los quejidos del vocalista sacaron una carcajada al grupo, a quienes la nieve le parecía menos fría.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>XII-Ayer<em>.**

_26 de diciembre de 1992. Manchester._

— ¡Corred! ¡Que no llegamos para coger el tren! —Kirley iba en cabeza, guiando al grupo en la carrera para llegar a tiempo a la estación. Era las doce menos siete minutos y el tren salía a las doce puntual.

— ¡Ya no puedo más! —Herman iba el último, tirando como podía de su mochila. —A mi dejadme aquí.

— ¡No digas idioteces! —Heathcote se acercó al joven y tiró de su brazos —Vamos, saca a ese cazador que jugaba en Hogwarts.

— ¡Eso fue hace mucho!

— ¡Fue el año pasado! —Gideon se volvió hacia él para recriminarle. Abraza la bolsa de su gaita para que no se viera dañada por la carrera.

— ¡Callaros todos! ¡Así solo perdéis oxígeno necesario! —Y el propio Donaghan comprobó el efecto de sus propias palabras.

— ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de que tengamos que correr? —Esta vez habló Kirley.

— ¡Myron! —Y eso fue algo que nadie dudó.

—¡Sí! ¡Hombre!

La estación ya se veía al final de la calle. Un último spring y podría coger ese tren que les llevaría a Londres.

—¡Tú fuiste el que se quedó dormido! — Habló Herman.

— ¡Y el que repetiste desayuno! —Luego Heathcote.

— ¡Y a quien se le olvidó los billetes en el hotel! —YGideon.

— ¡Encima que os hago que no rompáis la tradición del grupo!

Kirley y Donaghan fueron los únicos que entendieron aquello. Y es que parecía que fue ayer cuando dieron su primer concierto y al regresar a casa Myron, el de siempre, les hizo tener que salir corriendo a la estación porque había sacado los billetes para antes de tiempo. Y desde entonces siempre que iban a regresar a casa les tocaba tener que volver a la carrera.

— ¡Eso son excusas! —Y mientras Kirley hablaba, cruzaba la puerta de la estación. Habían llegado.


End file.
